A halved sliding bearing is, for example, mounted to a connecting rod of an automobile engine and is used for smoothly rotating a crankpin of a crankshaft, which is inserted in the connecting rod, relative to the connecting rod.
The halved sliding bearing has a semi-cylindrical bearing main body as a main element, and a recess is formed in a circumferential direction from an outer peripheral end edge of a mating surface of the bearing main body (see Patent Document 1). The recess is formed by pressing a die and plastically deforming a material of the bearing main body. As a result, a protruding part is formed at a lower edge of the recess. The protruding part is used as a positioning member.
There is also a case where a recess is formed by cutting the outer peripheral end edge of the mating surface in the circumferential direction. The thus-formed recess having no protruding part prevents interference with a bolt or the like protruding from a counterpart member.